


Relax, Everything Is Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e04 E Uhi Wale No 'A'ole E Nalo He Imu Puhi, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, Vacation, Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny comes home from his niece's confirmation, & he needs to see for himself, that Steve is okay, & handled the investigation in one piece, What happens after they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Relax, Everything Is Okay:

*Summary: Danny comes home from his niece's confirmation, & he needs to see for himself, that Steve is okay, & handled the investigation in one piece, What happens after they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was glad that he was back home in Hawaii, He missed everyone for the week that he had been gone, He was worried about the investigation into Toast's murder, but he knew that everyone had it under control. The Blond missed his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, He knew that the former seal was taking Toast's death pretty hard.

 

He smiled, when he saw that his boyfriend was sleeping peacefully for a change, & not having nightmares, Danny greeted Eddie, who was waggling his tail at him, "Good boy, Eddie, You can go to sleep now, I will make sure that he is safe now", He quickly changed for bed. The Golden Retriever went straight to his bed, & fell asleep minutes later, knowing that his humans are safe. The Loudmouth Detective went over, & kissed Steve on his forehead, which roused the Five-O Commander out of his sleep.

 

"Danno ?", Steve said hoarsely, as he was clearing his throat out, & motioned for him to join him, which the blond was happy to do. They snuggled, & cuddled against each other. "How was the confirmation ?", The Former Seal asked, "It was wonderful, But I missed all of you, & I am glad to be home now, Relax, Everything is okay now", Danny answered honestly. Steve was glad to hear that, & he said this in response, as he was fully awake now, & giving Danny his full attention.

 

"Well, We missed you, I missed you too," Steve flashed him a smile, as they were settling down for bed, Steve explained that Junior Reigns is gonna be staying with them, til he gets back on his feet. Danny nodded, & said, "Of course, If I can help in anyway, Let me know", The Handsome Brunette kissed him sweetly on the lips, & said, "I love you for that, Thank you", Steve gave all of the details of the investigation, & how Kamekona almost died, Also, He explained what happened to Tani Ray, Danny nodded, & said this easing his lover's mind.

 

"I will speak to her, I think a good heart to heart will do her some good, Plus, I think some training too will also benefit her, Junior & her could learn a lot from watching us". The Five-O Commander agreed, & said, "That's a great idea, I will speak to Duke, About her finishing up her qualifying, So, She is officially an officer", They shared a couple of kisses, that turned out to be the start of a make out session, & they settled down in bed, & then, they fell asleep without any problems in no time at all.

 

The End.


End file.
